


Blood Vines

by OrigamiOrchids



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Blood, Mind Control, The Egg (Dream SMP), and the only thing bad interacts with is the egg, man i hate character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOrchids/pseuds/OrigamiOrchids
Summary: After losing control of himself to the egg, Bad fights to keep Tommy alive.Febuwhump2021 - Day One - Mind Control
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Blood Vines

The vines were there for so long now. They whispered to him, taunting him and making promises. He should never have let this go on for so long. Bad should have destroyed the egg when he had the chance.

When Skeppy was corrupted, Bad felt his mind start to slip. The voice of the egg was so loud, now. He spent many sleepless nights trying to heal Skeppy from the egg, trying to do tests and research. The egg continued to whisper promises to Bad. Eventually, Bad fell asleep in the chamber.

As the demon slumbered, he felt the sensation of vines crawling through his skin. The world around him was dark and cold, and Bad couldn’t feel anything. Bad looked behind him to see himself, all the red drained away to white. Bad tried to draw a sword. He tried to get something to fight back. This was wrong. It was all wrong.

However, Bad had nothing. And Bad felt himself getting kicked away.

—

When Bad woke up, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel anything around him. All he could do was see and hear. As he took in his surroundings, he felt himself being moved. Bad heard his own voice speak to him. “Well...this is new.”

_ What was happening? _ Bad thought.

He laughed. “Thank you for your sacrifice to the Crimson, BadBoyHalo.”

_ My sacrifice? _

He felt himself stand up, walking towards and out of the room. He saw himself talking to everyone like it was all normal. Bad saw himself locking people into the egg’s chamber, changing them to be like him. Like how Skeppy was. And Bad could do nothing but watch.

Bad saw himself take an axe out on Tommy. He watched as Sam stood in front of them, shielding the boy. “This boy is under my protection, Bad,” Sam said. “I can’t let you do this.”

Bad didn’t want this either. He tried to move as best he could; tried to talk.  _ STOP IT! _

Bad felt himself go limp as the world turned dark. He could move again, at least. He held a sword in his right hand.

The other; the egg, had stood in front of him. “So…”

“Why are you doing this?” Bad asked.

The Egg seemed to smile. “I’m just spreading the word, BadBoyHalo. And we must feed.”

“And death is the way to do this?”

“We must feed, BadBoyHalo,” The Egg said. “Please calm down. You don’t need this.”

Bad growled at it, keeping his sword at the ready. “I’m  _ not _ letting you kill them!”

“I can control them all, BadBoyHalo,” It said. “All of them have heard me. All except for Tommy.”

Bad stood his ground. He couldn’t let the Egg continue. He was passive in this matter for too long, and he couldn’t let himself be controlled any longer.

“If you let me do this, BadBoyHalo, I will let Skeppy free. You can have a peaceful life without interference from us.”

“And let an innocent die? No thanks.”

“You’re not innocent, BadBoyHalo.” It sighed. “Remind me who was flippant about the sides of the war, again? I do not wish to, but I may have to use force.”

He flinched at the reminder, but stayed focused. “I can’t let you do this.”

The Egg frowned, before drawing a blade. As it rushed at Bad, he sidestepped away. Bad could see himself start to pick himself up, drawing a blade at the two standing in his way. He slashed at the Egg, but it dodged out of the way.

With a slice of a blade, Bad felt a searing pain in his arm as he dropped the sword. The Egg kicked the sword away from Bad as he tried to reach for it, before slamming its foot down on Bad’s hand.

Bad could only watch as he struck down Sam with an axe. Blood splattered across the earth as he brought the blade down on Tommy. Their screams echoed in Bad’s mind, and he was powerless to do anything. The man was paralyzed in his own head, completely unable to control himself.

The egg brought its blade down on Bad’s head, and Bad took his final glance of the world. His vision flashed red, and Bad went into an inky void.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. I really like the egg plot.


End file.
